Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a system for listing information relating to a construction project over a computer network. More specifically, the invention relates to a process and a system for presenting quantities, estimates, bids, project schedules, and shop drawings relating to construction projects over a computer network.
The invention relates to a process and a system for displaying quantities, estimates, bids, project schedules and shop drawings for a construction project over a computer network. The quantities and estimates, are created through an electronic spreadsheet engine while the shop drawings are stored as a digitized drawing. The first step in the process starts when an architect or contractor prepares construction documents that are conceptual or working documents. The information is then transformed into a detailed list of quantities ready for pricing in an electronic spreadsheet format. This information is then stored in an online database. This online database is stored on a server that is connected to remote computers over the computer network. When the system host enters this information the system host creates a series of quantities for each of the construction projects. Next, the system host presents these quantities for each of the construction projects on a web-page over the computer network. Next, users such as contractors, subcontractors or construction managers can purchase and download these quantities and a construction report. Once the users have these quantities they can bid on each construction project either online or through any other communication means.
To further simplify this process, each construction project is sorted in the database by location so that when users log into the database, they can choose construction projects based upon their location.